


Let me touch you where your heart is.

by wildheartx



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: Andrew's an insecure and shy boy who can't seem to see just how wonderful he is, but that's exactly what Brock is there for.





	Let me touch you where your heart is.

Looking over at Andrew, Brock couldn't help but smile. He was definitely lucky to call the younger male his boyfriend. And honestly, Benny was the ideal partner. Smart, funny, caring, hard-working and not to mention, really attractive.

While that was what he and other people saw, that didn't seem to be the case for Benny. He was shy, insecure and constantly critical of himself - whether it was his appearance, play on the baseball field, anything really. And that really hurt Brock.  _How could such a beautiful soul like Andrew be so damaged?_

Leaning over, he captures Benny's lips in a soft kiss as his hands cup his face. "You're so pretty, baby.", Brock murmurs softly, pulling back to look at his face. Looking down, Benny feels his cheeks flush. He's not used to being treated like this, like he's something so precious and he definitely does  _not_ like feeling vulnerable.

Brock then gently guides his head back up to meet his gaze. "I wish you could see yourself the way I do, because then I think you'd understand why I love you so much.", he says. And before Benny could protest, Brock pulls him into another kiss. This time it was rougher, that sweet softness gone for just a moment as teeth and tongues clashed in a violent tangle which left both men breathless.

Leading Andrew into the bedroom, Brock undressed the younger male before removing his own clothes. Once on the bed, he guides Benny onto his back before climbing in between his legs. "So beautiful.", he says, fingers tracing along the contours of his abs. And Benny flushes yet again, head turning away from Brock. He then gently guides his head back to meet him.

"Hey Benny, look at me. If I have to tell you every day how beautiful you are and how much I love you for you to understand, then that's what I'll do.", he says, leaning down and brushing his lips against the sensitive flesh of Andrew's neck which draws a soft moan from his mouth.

And in that moment, Brock realizes he wants to help Benny break out of his shell.  _He wants his soul, his personality to be as beautiful as the rest of him._

Wrapping a hand around Andrew's cock, Brock then starts to jerk him off in a slow, agonizing pace. "Oh fuck, Brock.", he moans, eyelids fluttering.  _And oh God, those sweet sounds went straight to his core._ While continuing to stroke him, Brock's lips find the juncture where Benny's neck and shoulder meet and grazes that spot with his teeth.

"Shit, Brock. Do that again.", Andrew curses. Leaning back down, Brock bites at the same spot causing Benny to cry out. Sitting back up, Brock then takes a moment to admire the mark he'd left and runs his fingers over it.

Looking down at Benny, Brock couldn't help but be struck by how gorgeous he was in that moment. The light flush on his pale skin, kiss-swollen lips, sweat starting to form on his body.  _God, if it was possible he'd preserve this moment forever._

Settling in between Benny's legs, Brock then slowly enters his lover as he leans in to capture his lips in a soft, sweet kiss. "God Benny, you're so pretty. My pretty baby.", he murmurs as he starts to thrust slowly.

And this time, even though Benny flushes, he meets Brock's gaze. "Brock please...", he moans out. Brock shakes his head, smacking Benny's thigh lightly. "Use your words, baby. Tell me what you need."

A frustrated whine then escapes Benny's lips as his hips buck up, trying to create more friction. Eventually he realizes this is getting him nowhere. "Brock, fuck me harder. I need it."

Brock shakes his head. Normally, he's all about giving Benny what he wants. But not tonight, this is different. This is not about a quick fuck. He wants Andrew to know how much he's loved. He wants him to feel beautiful, to see himself the way he does.

Reaching a hand down between their bodies, Brock wraps his hand around Benny's cock as he strokes him in time with his thrusts. Andrew then pulls Brock in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around the elder male's neck. "Fuck... Brock, I'm close.", he gasps out.

At Benny's words, Brock speeds up his hand in time with his thrusts. Crying out as his orgasm hits him hard, Benny spills out over the elder male's hand and both of their chests. And the way Benny clenches around his cock triggers Brock's own orgasm.

After gently pulling out, Brock then pulls Andrew into his arms. "You were so good for me, baby.", he murmurs, kissing his forehead. Benny flushes, enjoying the praise as he curls into Brock's side.

"Thank you. For tonight, I mean. Sometimes, I just...I dunno. I'm really hard on myself.", Andrew says. Brock nods, because yeah, he knows how his boyfriend can be at times but he understands. "Hey, that's what I'm here for baby. Sometimes you gotta get out of your head.", he tells him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Smiling softly, Benny nods as he grabs a blanket as he covers himself and Brock up. "I love you.", he tells Brock. Kissing the top of the younger male's head, Brock pulls him close after reaching over and turning off the light. "Love you too, baby. Now get some sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! It's taken a bit to get back into a groove with writing and back to a place where I actually feel good about my writing again.
> 
> Title is pulled from "Temporary Fix" by One Direction, which I listened to while writing this story. (Yeah, make fun of me. I don't care.)


End file.
